


Thick Drops of Rain (Sound like the way you Spanked me)

by TheWouldBeQueen



Series: (All your Graces) Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, Gentle Dom Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanking, Sub Parrish, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWouldBeQueen/pseuds/TheWouldBeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think would make the lesson stick?"<br/>"I- uhh" Parrish fumbled over his words while failing to meet the Sheriff's eye, the paper in his hands making it obvious just how nervous he was.<br/>"Perhaps a more hands on approach is necessary here." John said, slowly walking around the desk to stand directly in front of Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick Drops of Rain (Sound like the way you Spanked me)

_ _

 

 _It rains too much here_. B _arely feels like California,_ thought Parrish staring dejectedly out the window of the Beacon Hills Police Station as the water ran in rivulets down the glass. The sound of the thick drops hitting the window pane only awakened in him a sense of abandonment, though he was far from alone in the building. From his desk he could see through the door into Sheriff Stilinski's office where he was sitting doing paper work. Parrish remembered a different night in that office.

 

* * *

 

 

It was summer, shortly after he'd taken up his position as a deputy. They were still shorthanded around the department after the incident that had happened before Parrish moved to Beacon Hills. John rarely spoke of it and there weren't many other surviving officers to tell the tale, but Parrish knew whatever it was, it was horrible. He wouldn't have admitted it at the time, but shorthanded or not he enjoyed staying late to help out with paper work or anything else he could do to ease some of the load on the Sheriff's shoulders. From the very first moment Jordan had laid eyes on the man he knew he was in trouble, Sheriff Stilinski was handsome in a rough but charming manner- always kind, but stern and commanding in a way that made Parrish weak in the knees. He couldn't help it; every single time his boss gave him an order, no matter how mundane, Jordan felt it in his gut, the urge to comply, to please. It didn't take long before John caught on. He called Parrish into his office one night when they were the only two officers left in the station.

"Close the door behind you, Parrish." It wasn't a request.

As Jordan shut the door and turned to face his superior he had no clue what was coming.

"Is there a problem, _sir_?" Parrish put an emphasis on the sir. As much as he had no desire to disappoint his employer, the thought of being reprimanded had him slightly giddy.

"What the hell is this, Parrish?" The Sheriff slid a piece of paper across his desk without standing or looking up from his own work.

Jordan lifted it from the tabletop and glanced down at the form, "It's my DAR from last night's shift. Sir."

"And?" the Sheriff continued, still not looking up from his desk. "Do you see any issues with yesterday's log?"

Parrish examined the sheet more closely, trying to find the mistake he must have made. "I- umm, it looks like I missed a couple time stamps. I apologize sir."

"You think I have time to be correcting each officer's paperwork, Parrish?"

"No, sir. I'll fix it straight away. It won't happen again." Jordan scrambled to collect himself and leave the room.

"No. It won't. I think you may need a lasting reminder. This isn't the first time I've had to correct your work." The Sheriff finally rose from his chair, looking directly at Parrish with a piercing stare. " What do you think would make the lesson stick?"

"I- uhh" Parrish fumbled over his words while failing to meet the Sheriff's eye, the paper in his hands making it obvious just how nervous he was.

"Perhaps a more hands on approach is necessary here." John said slowly walking around the desk to stand directly in front of Jordan.

Acutely aware of the tent forming in the front of his pants, Parrish tried to conceal it as best he could. Sheriff Stilinski leaned in, grasping both of his wrists in one hand, and pinning them against his chest with a sharp, "Don't"

The younger man sucked in a breath as he felt the Sheriff's other hand brush the bulge at the front of his uniform, "Is there a problem here, Parrish?"

"N-no, no, sir. I-" Jordan broke off with a moan as the Sheriff increased the pressure, moving his fingers up to clasp his zipper.

"Would you like me to stop?"

At this point Parrish was starting to lose the ability to form words and simply leaned his body into the Sheriff's touch with a groan.

"I asked you a question. You need to answer me with a yes or a no. Do you want me to stop?" John hadn't moved his hand and was still grasping the zipper pull.

Jordan gasped out a "No" ,willing John to move his hand and continue.

"No, what?"

"No, sir." With that Sheriff Stilinski eased down Parrish's zipper and reached his hand inside to cup his arousal through the thin fabric of Jordan's briefs, drawing  another moan from his lips. But the pleasure was short lived as John pulled his hand away and stepped back, making Parrish whine slightly, earning himself  a reprimanding glance from his superior.

"Put your hands on the desk and bend over."

Jordan did so without further complaint, wondering what was coming next. He felt the Sheriff behind him, his hands caressing Jordan's sides and moving down to tug at the top of his uniform pants, letting them fall and pool around his ankles. Parrish didn't have to wonder long as he felt the sharp smack of the Sheriff's hand landing on his backside and couldn't help the groan that slipped out.

"This is supposed to be a punishment." The Sheriff laid another smack to the alternate cheek, "Are you enjoying this Parrish?" He punctuated the end of his question with another slap right in the cener, causing Parrish to moan and thrust his hips in midair, begging silently for friction. Jordan felt the Sheriff's fingers slip under the band of his briefs and yank them down. He made to stand up and turn around before the older man placed his hand on the back of Jordan's neck forcing him back down again. "Did I say you could stand up? Bend. Over." With the final two words Sheriff Stilinski landed two more blows on his deputy's bare backside. The delicious burn had Parrish moaning like a whore.  

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" It was obvious from Jordan's stiff, leaking cock and the various sounds falling from his parted lips, but John wanted a yes or no, "Answer. Me." Laying another two punctuating slaps on each of Parrish's rapidly reddening cheeks.

Yes, sir. Please.... sir" Jordan groaned and gasped as another blow landed on his now very sensitive ass.

"Please, what?" The Sheriff leaned down to whisper in Parrish's ear, "What is it you want?"

"More." was all Jordan could gasp out before another, even harder blow landed on his backside, John's hand lingered on the flushed and glowing skin to caress Parrish's cheeks.

"I think that's enough," the Sheriff said, ignoring the whining and frantic thrusting of the younger man. "Put your pants on, clean up, and head on home. Don't make this mistake again. You're an officer of the law, a professional, and I want your paperwork to reflect that. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Parrish responded breathlessly, not daring to dispute a direct order. He pulled his pants back up and secured his belt, eyes on the ground, before rushing back out of the room. He was thankful that no one else was in the station that night as he shut himself in the bathroom and leaned on the concrete, breathing heavily. He unfastened his pants again and quickly pulled his hardness out, stroking himself furiously. He was so close already, the head copiously leaking precome, that it only took a few tugs and the thought of Sheriff Stilinski's hands on him, his lips against his ear asking him what he wanted. Parrish knew exactly what he wanted and came with a muffled shout against the wall thinking of what he'd leave out on his paperwork next time to get his boss' attention.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "Spank" by KidneyThieves
> 
> I will probably add another chapter to this, (I'm thinking the Sheriff takes his belt to Jordan's backside next time, what do you guys think?) but I want to work on other ships for Parrish first and then I'll decide if this one is complete. The next ship in the series is going to be Lydia and then maybe a /Reader.
> 
> A DAR is a Daily Activity Report, just basic police paperwork.


End file.
